Knock You Down
by YukiiSenpai
Summary: ...is she worth the fall? Is she worth MY FALL? R&R please! :D


**SUPER PROPERTY OF YUKII**

**

* * *

**

**ĸŋŏĈk ЎѲц ∂фẅη**

* * *

**PREFACE:**

_I'm here standing at the center of this wooden oak bridge that I last stood at when I was a good old dissenting teenager..._

_ Shogawa bridge is the link of my hometown, Ishida, from the MORE civilized civilization, Kurobe. A fine quiet nice pleasant lovely place to live your life, this is what my hometown is. It's perfect, too perfect I should say that it already offers your everyday necessity your whole life. I had had the more comfortable life as a child and in some instances as a HUMAN being here. Why? Well, my dad is the honorable mayor of this town. Yes he is… yes he WAS. He was the mayor until the time he decided to leave me and my mother one Saturday morning. A simple note and that's that. "Honey, I'm sorry. Please forgive me", is what the note said. And when I thought everything was perfect and my life was in cloud nine, it turned upside-down. But I still had the cash, the gals, the pals, and the reputation when he left us and those things made it easy for me to forget about him. There was Naruto, who was always there for me when the little kids in my neighborhood would tease me. Naruto was my bestfriend up until we were Highschool students. Highschool for me was exceptional. I AM THE MOST POPULAR KID IN ISHIDA HIGH. I'm not bragging, just being honest. _

_Ishida has everything. And when I say everything, I REALLY mean everything and most of which comes from Mr. Yamanaka's store. Not just your physical requirements and I'm sure to say it also offers your erotic needs… And I dig it. Her daughter, Ino, is like the hottest girl in school. Nope. Let me correct myself… the HOTTEST girl in town. And know what? She was my first girlfriend. Or should I say the first girlfriend that I really had interest in. She's sexy, had a firm backside, had the face and looks, had brunette curly hair, and most of all she's a very good URGER, if you know what I mean. I must admit, she was the first girl that I first French kissed, though I'm not sure if I was her first. I loved her, and well… she kinda liked me back, in some ways. See, she was also the first girl I made love with, obviously because she's the first girl that I really loved and I can't make love to someone whom I don't love. Well, I had the looks and the money what more could you ask for? And as far as I know, all bad girls like bad boys. My world spins whenever she'd let me touch her, her kiss intoxicates me, and I believe it was her talent… a gift from the Lord. _

_Perfect girl? Nah… she's far from it. She is the IMPERFECT girl and that's what makes her PERFECT. But then again, we broke off after five months. She was pregnant. Not by me, no sir! I never forget my "gears" when we do our thing. She admitted the truth to me at our Gymnasium during Gym Class. Damn, it hurt real bad that tears covered my face. It bore much more pain in my heart than the time when my dad left us. Ino was sorry, I was too. I'll admit Ino is not a "nice girl". She will never play the damsel-in-distress sort of thing. NEVER. She's bitchy, cruel, bad, and hot. I tried to disremember my feelings for her and I did… after three months. Too fast for a guy who planned his whole life together with his girl._

_My life here in Ishida was a topsy-turvy one. I'm a popular lonely kid. Inside this admired façade of mine, a miserable child lives. No one knew about it. She did, the girl who gave the unhappy child a shield to protect him from harm and a sword to defend him from providence._

_We were happy. My life suddenly became bliss. Nothing in my life is rest assured except for her, the only constant thing in my life. I love her. I love her more than my life. More than twice my life. She was my obsession. I believe that we were established by God. Her memories still lives in my heart. Her smile and her smell, her beautiful voice, her hands and her every finger and every hair strand, her shoulders and her waist, every aspect of her I still can remember like yesterday. She changed me. I believed something that I swore not to all my life in an instant. She's my seraph, my savior, my salvation._

_My experience is worth revealing. I'm now 87 years old but whenever I reminisce, I feel like good old 17 year old Uchiha Sasuke. He is me and I was him. I'll tell you everything about my life; I won't forget a single detail. It will dazzle you. At first you'll laugh… suddenly you'll cry… then you'll realize how much one affects another. How much our lives mean to someone._

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: A Place for My Head**

**

* * *

  
**

It was one rainy Friday night. I was skimming through the pages of my Physics book and still trying to figure out what's the relation of physics in a man's life. Is there physics in kissing? How 'bout in hitting it with a girl? Nah.. I can't really find the connection. It's as if Isaac Newton just wanted the students' life to be miserable. And he succeeded. Completely succeeded.

When I was about to close the damn book, someone whispered on my ear, "don't move. Or you're gonna get it." It was a lady's voice. A sexy, pretty, seducing lady's voice.

I wasn't terrified. Really, I even felt more excited than scared. I was still for a second and after that I turned my head to see who owns the voice.

"What the hell?! Ino?!" Now, I was terrified. Seriously. When I saw her face, I edged to the corner of my king-sized bed as fast as I could.

"C'mon honey… don't play hard to get." She said seducingly as she came slowly towards me. I couldn't think straight. She was wearing a red tube with some black flowery sexy lace on it and a plain black micro mini mini mini, and let me say that again, MINI skirt. Her clothes are too tight, her cleavage is too low. How could she flaunt it all so flawlessly, damn it! Her pheromone level must be frelling above average. God, my head was spinning, I swear…

"I know you want me Sasuke, I know."

"You have got to be kidding Ino! You're going to be a mother soon!"

"You're wrong. I _was_… a few hours ago."

"What do you mean?"

"it's gone. Period."

"hey. You can't just do th—"

Ino didn't let me finish. She suddenly kissed me. Kissed me hard. I can feel her soft tongue against mine. Once again, she was triumphant on bewildering me. I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything but to close my eyes and feel her touch. I can feel her pinning me on the corner of my bed. I was motionless. I hated myself for reciprocating on every kiss that she made. Her hand was making its way through my torso. My hands involuntarily held her tube from below and undressed her. She then loosened my buttons and continued on touching my torso. Then she moved her chest closer to mine. Ino kissed me harder. I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to breathe.

"Yo dawg! You there?" A saving voice was heard. Ino stopped. I froze. I wanted to jump off the bed and run to that guy who just spoke and ask for help. BUT I COULDN'T. Ino was pinning my wrists on the wall. What the hell? There's no other way… but to SCREAM for help.

"Hey! Help me!! Help me!!" I yelled while trying to get out of Ino's grip.

"Where are you Sasuke?!" The person answered back. But there was no need for me to reply because he already barged into my room.

"Ino what the hell?" Naruto had the same reaction as I did when I first saw my ex-girlfriend in my room.

"What? I am doing what you told me to." My ex defended.

"I didn't tell you to rape him!" Naruto answered back.

"I am not raping him!"

"Then what's with your positions right there, huh? So watcha' both doing? Playing?"

"I was just kissing him. Raping is a different thing!"

"Yeah! You were kissing him and stripping him without his consent! You were forcing him!"

"But that's the plan! Besides, he was doing the same to me!" I turned red when she said that.

"Hell no! The plan was to persuade him!"

"And how do I persuade, huh? Stare at him?!"

"You seduce damn it! You seduce!"

"I was! Like half an hour ago!"

"Then why was Sasuke asking for help?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself!"

"Sasuke, why were you screaming?" He asked, not minding that I heard their conversation. I got frustrated. Who wouldn't be. Your own bestfriend asking your ex to rape you is way beyond my limitation.

"Wait! So you're in this too?! What the fuck?" I yelled at him. While standing up from my bed and putting my shirt back on. I couldn't think of any reason why he'd ask Ino to do that.

"Dude, wait… let me explain. This was for you." He was the one doing the persuasion now. "Dude, you were loosing it. Since Ino left you, you were always lost." He explained. And I didn't care. It was still unclear. There's no justifying this action.

"So you ask her to BARGE into my room and to rape—"

"Seduce, man. I didn't tell her to rape you."

"Whatever! It's still so wrong! And what's with the,'I was a mother a FEW hours AGO.'"

"Well, she did have abortion."

"And you let her?!"

"I didn't know! Besides, she wanted to be with you again."

"What—you mean be my girl again?!"

"Something like that."

"Impossible. Hell no." I said firmly and was extremely in a serious mode. My anger was still in me.

I turned to Ino and was about to ask an explanation when I saw tears. It broke my heart and with that I realized that I still care for her. But it was clear to me that I don't love her. I can't. Everything that happened a few months ago is still very fresh to me. Yes, I'll admit. I want her back, but I'm not sure if I NEED her back. My life wasn't just the same without her. But I keep forgetting what REALLY happened. She lied to me. She fooled me. That's the thing that I need to remember. Forgiveness isn't in my vocabulary right now. I still care for her but its not enough to heal the wound that she inflicted…atleast not right now. But I made her cry. Is it my fault that I said all those things? Besides, that was the truth and she needed to know that, damn it!

"Dude, you made her cry." Naruto spoke as if he wanted tease me.

"I couldn't care less." I answered bluntly. It hurt me when I said that coz I'm feeling the opposite at that moment. "I need to get out of this shit." I said bluntly again while walking out. I can't stand looking at Ino. What happened to us awhile ago… I liked it. I want to do it again but it's wrong. It's against my moral values, my principles. I need a place for my confused head right now. I'm too dazzled at what happened that I'm getting my brain out of reality. I need to go somewhere where I'd forget them. A place where no one would dictate what I needed to do. A place AWAY from here.

I went inside my royal blue Cadillac and drove. Drove as far as I could…

* * *

**R&R pleaassseee.. :DD thank you VERY MUCH =]**

**I would sooo… appreciate it!!!**


End file.
